Insect Impact
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Team Eight goes out on a camping mission, and yet again Shino's bugs won't behave. But this time they're playing match maker for their master and Shino is just trying to survive his bugs crazy attics. R&R, please.


**Insect Impact**

A Shino and bugs fanfic requested by Blackdragonflower, I decided to add a bit of Shino/Hinata in it as well. I'm sorry for taking so darn long to finish it, hope ya will forgive me.

Oh and the quote about Shino not being able to bath in private I got from a pic by Yunyin on Devientart called 'Shino's Bath' its a such a cute pic.

So I hope all you Shino fans will love this fanfic, oh and Blackdragonflower and Yunyin I hope you like this as well

**Insect Impact**

by ~Gods-Dragon

Insect Impact

It was a normal day at the Aburme house hold. Shibi was watching TV while doing mission reports, Mrs. Aburame was tending to the flowerbeds that their big collection of butterflies liked to gather around by, and Shino was writing down notes from missions to old Aburame facts. His father insisted that he learned all he could to be a successful clan leader someday, so Shino found that if he took enough notes and study them and practice the techniques, he might be able to fulfill his father's wish. His insects however where happily jumping on his bed while the 'Chicken Dance' song was playing.  
A ring from Shino's phone was heard and he was a little busy so he put it on speakers.  
"Hey Whattttttttz up, bug brain." Kiba's voice said, "How's it going over at the Ant Farm?"  
Shino gave a small sigh, he had gotten use to Kiba's nickname for the Aburame household even though Kiba alwaysed used the word 'ant' every time he said something relating to the bug using clan, Shino still found it slightly annoying.  
"Oh nothing, much." Shino replied simply, "What about you?"  
"Aw, Mom told me that Sensei stopped by and had told her we have a camping mission."  
Shino looked a bit puzzled. "Say what?"  
"You know a mission where we spent the night and day outside in the wilderness."  
"I see, so what exactly does Sensei want us to do while camping?"  
"Mom told me that she said that we would train nearby a waterfall or something like that."  
Suddenly the chicken song was replace by yet another goofy song

I'm a goofy goober, yeah  
You're a goofy goober, yeah  
We're all goofy goobers, yeah

Kiba overheard the music playing and began to smiled a wicked smile, well that was until he heard Shino yell.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS, TO STOP JUMPING ON MY BED LIKE IT WAS A GIANT TRAMPOLINE, SOMEBODY'S GOING TO GET HURT AND THERE ARE NO BUG MEDICS IN THIS OR ANY OTHER VILLAGE."  
"Aww but Master Shino, its fun, besides we don't have a trampoline to jump on so you're bed is the next best thing." said Jink, doing a knee drop on the bed as the rest of the bugs except for Mimic bounced on the bed like crazy.

Shino looked mad, "When you guys were little larva I had told you to watch Antz and not A Bug's Life, …..Then I told you guys to watch The Worlds Biggest Baddest Bugs and not South Park,….And I just told you when the Chicken Dance Song was over to listen to Black Betty INSTEAD of the Goofy Goober Song…WHAT KIND OF LETHAL NINJA BUGS ARE YOU GUYS? STUPIDS!"  
"Respect my attoritoy." Lock said mimicking Cartman from South Park, while pointing a finger at his master.  
Shino rolled his eyes at his chakra bugs, before slamming his forehead against the table very hard causing it to shake slightly.  
Kiba winced at the noise on the other side of the phone.

"Oww, that's gotta hurt." Kiba said, "So Shino that was the Goofy Goober Song I heard in the background, I thought you wouldn't be caught dead listening to that song so why are you listening to it now?"  
"My dear friend, Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Shino's voice hissed through the phone.  
Kiba gulped he knew the true meaning of Shino's comment.  
It meant that 'If one word of this escapes out to anyone else other than dear Hinata or Sensei, so will your last memory of a life without fleas and ticks.'  
Kiba sweated a little "Oh yeah I forgot to pack some more of that beef jerky that Akamaru likes so much, Well gotta go bug brain, bye."  
Just as soon as Kiba finished his sentence he insteadly hung up. Shino was partly relieved that Kiba hung up early and went to pack, cause Shino was in no mood to hear more of Kiba's ramblings on the goofy songs his chakra feeding bugs loved to listen to.  
Once finishing his notes Shino began to pack as well. The insects were still jumping on the bed quite happily while listening to Numa Numa while their master, put a few items in his bag. Mimic who was on the table watched him.  
"Master Shino, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, ignoring her goofy insect brethren jumping on the bed with much excitement.  
"I am packing for a camping trip to train in the woods somewhere with the rest of my team, Mimic."  
"I take it Mistress Hinata will be joining us as well."  
"That is correct Mimic." Shino said, "Why are you so curious to find out, Mimic?"  
"I was just curious if she was to go with us and how your reactions with her being that close to you will be."  
"What is this leading to Mimic?"  
"I as well as the other bugs that dwell in your body know that you are quite smitten by the young Mistress and lack the courage to tell her how you feel." Mimic said lightly, "And we are quite curious on if you will get a chance to tell her so and would you do so."  
Shino stared blankly at the little bug, she was indeed correct he did care deeply for Hinata but rather keep his feelings for her a little secret. He also wanted the young Hyugga heiress to be happy and had valued her happiness more than his own. Even though he was smitten by her, he was content on their friendship and would like to not ruin it.  
Sha who was listening in on his older sister's conversation with their master hopped over to his sister and voice his opinion.  
"Aren't you curious on how she feels about you Master?" Sha asked, "Who knows she might feel the same way about you."  
"I am content with our friendship, and if Hinata wants it to become more than she would say so." Shino said, "I do not want to risk mine and Hinata's friendship over a little crush."  
"Why would you want to get involved with a female anyway all they are is a big pain in the ass." Joe moaned, "Not to mention there are boring as hell."  
"Say that females are boring and are a big pain, again and you'll feel a big pain right against your head." threatened Nink, "Besides you're only saying that cause you ain't got a female companion because all you do all day is lay on your lazy bug ass and complain about women, Joe."  
"She has a point, Joe you are rather lazy and prefer lying around than working hard." Shino said thoughtfully, "Now that's settled, can we please change the subject."  
"Come on your attracted, she's not even my species and I'm attracted." said Ba, rolling his eyes and dodging a punch from his serious brother Na.  
"The conversation of my interests is over, we can talk about it some other time." Shino said, "All I want to know is that you guys will be on your best behavior on these trip or so help me no sips of soda or in between bed chakra snacks, Got it."  
"Yes Master Shino." most of them said except for Toc, who was upset at this.  
"Just because of a few mishaps on a few missions and you go all hard ass on us." Toc grumbled, "This is so unfair, Master Shino."  
"Life is unfair I'm afraid Toc, so you should get use to it."  
Toc was about to say something but his sister Tic stopped him.  
"Never you mind what my stupid brother says, Master Shino." Tic said, "Oh by the way when exactly are we going to train in the woods, Master?"  
"Today."  
"WHAT!" all of the bugs exclaimed, shocked that this new mission to train in the woods somewhere was such short notice.  
Shino nodded "Yes, we are leaving today and I would like it if you would behave yourselves, ok."  
Lock rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, we get it Master Shino, we get it behave or else."  
"Good, now that all the necessary items are packed lets get going."

Just as Shino was done packing, he picked up his bag and headed downstairs. He caught his dad watching 'Austin Powers the Spy Who Shagged Me'  
"I thought you had said that was a stupid movie Dad so why are you watching it?" Shino asked his dad Shibi, who snickered slightly.  
"It is indeed a stupid movie, son, but I find it quite entertaining for both me and my insects." Shibi answered, "Plus I like the fact that how Austin is popular with the ladies and that Mini Me kills me on how he copies off of Dr. Evil."  
Shibi's wife walked in the living room and looked at her husband with a 'oh brother' look.  
"Oh no you're watching that movie again, don't you ever get tired of watching that dumb movie." she said rolling her eyes, "Oh Shino, your Sensei came by and said you and the team has a training mission in the woods somewhere so you might want to get ready."  
"I know, Mother, Kiba told me over the phone and I have already packed." Shino said, pointing to the bag he had over his shoulder.  
"So what was it that you was yelling in your room about Shino?" Shibi asked curiously, "What ever it was you sounded quite mad, I hope you and Kiba didn't get into another one of your friend arguments again."  
"No father, I was getting quite annoyed at my bugs for lacking brains."  
Shino bugs looked annoyed, "Hey we heard that, Master Shino."  
Shibi laughed, "I swear those bugs of yours are something else, Shino."  
Shino rolled his eyes, and got ready to leave but his mother stopped him.  
"Oh before you go here is a lunch for you and your friends, I made sure that I fixed their favorites." she said, handing her son three small boxes, "I hope you and your friends will have fun training, oh tell Tsume that I said hi and thanks for the beef jerky recipe."  
Thank you Mother, I will be sure to tell them that." Shino said nodding, "Bye."

Shino waved goodbye to his parents and sent on his way to Kiba's house to pick up his best friend and brother figure, Kiba.  
When he got there, Tsume, Kiba's mother greeted him.  
"Oh hello, Shino, Kiba will be down here in a few minute." she said, walking near the stairs and screamed, "Hey Kiba your friend's here so you better hurry up and pack and get your ass down here."  
A closed door was heard followed by someone walking down stairs followed by a slight woofing noise.  
Hana, Kiba's older sister appeared followed by a huge dog wearing a eye patch and had only one ear.  
"Mom, That little rotten turd of a brother took off with my diary and won't give it back." Hana said growling, she then spotted Shino who was setting on the couch.  
"Hey what ya know it's the bug boy that hangs with my so dead brother, Shino is it?"  
He nodded. He then suddenly felt a big cold nose nuzzling his side. He turned his head slightly to find the huge dog sniffing him.  
"Kuromaru don't scare him he's a friend." Tsume said to her dog, "Besides his scent should already be familiar to you."  
Shino looked puzzled for a moment but Tsume smiled at him, showing her fangs.  
"Your mother and I were on the same team, young Aburame." she said gruff but lightly, "So he knows your mother's scent and also you dad's as well."  
Shino snickered at the thought of his dad hanging around a dog, "My dad's scared to death of dogs and freaks out every time Akamaru is in the house."  
Tsume laughed at this, "So he still hides behind the couch whenever a dog's near huh, I remember how he would always attach himself to the chandler whenever Kuromaru even want to be petted."  
After the big dog recognize the scent he barked happily wagging his tail, as Shino petted him.  
Hana sighed as she walked by the stairs before yelling. "Kiba you over grown rat you had better get your sorry ass down here with my diary before I kill you."  
Suddenly there was a loud holler as the young dog ninja and his canine came running down stairs with much excitement.  
"Sorry sis, can't help you today gotta go get bug brain before going to the training grounds so we can meet up with Hinata and sensei, so whatever dump problem you have will have to wait."  
Hana grabbed her brother and got him in a head lock and began messing with his hair.  
"Dumb mutt, didn't you hear mom, your friend is already here, meaning you have a little bit more time So you had better fess up to what you did with my diary before I have to give you a wedgie."  
Kiba glanced at Shino for a moment before stuggling to break free of his sister's grasp. Shino could tell that Kiba was not happy with his friend for arriving so early and giving his sister a chance to hound him for stealing her diary. Shino gave a small sigh and shook his head. Hana notice the expression on the insect ninja's face and recognize it as the expression that said 'Not again, when will he ever learn.' so Hana guessed that she was not the only victim to the diary thief, Kiba.  
"Ahh, so the mutt has been taking off with other people's diaries as well, I see." Hana said, "So who were the unfortunate ninjas whose diaries you stole, my snot of a brother?"  
"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga." Shino answered, "He not only took off with it he also read them while he was at it."  
Kiba glared at his friend, "Traitor."  
Hana grinned showing her shiny white fangs at his brother, "Oh is that so, well little pup, either you give it back or I'll sick the triplets on ya."  
Hana's three dogs came running in barking. Hana sneered, "So little brother what'll it be, the diary or the triplets?  
Kiba signed, he knew when he's been beat, "Alright fine, Its underneath the bed in my room, There your satisfied now let me go, Hana."  
Hana smiled before she released her little brother from her headlock and ran up stairs to retrieve her precious diary.  
Kiba rolled his eyes at his sister and picked up his bag.  
"Oh Ms. Inuzuka, my mother says hi and thanks for the beef jerky recipe." Shino said, "Father really likes the beef jerky and says it's the best he's ever tasted."  
Tsume smiled, "Glad he like it." she said, "Oh Kiba here's a lunch for you and your friends, you can us the extra strength for the train, Bye you two have fun training."

As soon as Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru bid farewell to Kiba's family, they set on their way to meet Hinata and Kurenai at the training grounds before heading to the new training spot for the last few days.  
Once the have arrived to a cabin nearby a lake and a hot springs the group began to unload some of their belongings.  
The cabin had two bedrooms with a bunk bed in each bedroom. The boys took one bedroom and the girls took the other. Kurenai took the lower bed and Hinata took the top bunk. As for the boys, Both Shino and Kiba argued for the top bunk, Shino said that if Kiba took the top bunk Akamaru would have a hard time getting down and making it to outside without making a mess if he had to use the restroom Kiba on the other hand said he and Akamaru should get the top because the little dog likes the view. Eventually, Kurenai got sick of the boys arguing and flipped a coin and had the boys call heads or tail and whoever won would get the top bunk while the other would take the lower bunk without complaints. Kiba called heads and Shino called tails, Shino eventually won after the first five coin flips.  
After they unpacked their stuff they began training nearby the lake. Kurenai had them go through the chakra control practice of walking on water.  
Kiba kept on falling in the water, Hinata completed the training without too much trouble, and Shino was able to master it after a first two tries. This made Kiba annoyed as hell and the fact that Shino took the top bunk made the dog ninja want to punch the calm Shino in the stomach. Hinata giggled as Kiba kept fiercely trying to walk on the water and kept falling in. She couldn't help it both she and Shino found Kiba mad and cussing at the lake, highly amusing. They began to head for the cabin when it began to get dark.

"Damn it, Damn lake must be jinxed." Kiba growled, "This is a stupid practice anyway, why do we even have to do such stupid exercises anyway."  
"That's your opinion Kiba." Shino stated simply, "Besides if you practice enough on your chakra control I'm sure you'll get it."  
Kiba glared at Shino, "Yeah that easy for you to say Shino, you didn't fall in the lake for a thousand times."  
Shino gave a small sigh while his insects were laughing.  
"You're just saying that mutt because you suck at chakra control practices and Master Shino smoked you at it." Lock sneered, "Put that in you pip and smoke it."  
Tink laughed, "Too bad Kiba can't hear or understand you Lock, but I guess that is a good thing since it might get Master Shino in trouble."  
"Master Shino ain't afraid of that mutt, are you Master Shino." Toc snickered, "You can whop this guy, blind folded."  
Shino mentally growl at the insects, "Look I am not asking for trouble from Kiba alright, besides we will be sharing the same room for a week so I want us to get along, plus you bugs are lucky that he can't understand you or he'll be bitching non stop cause remember when you guys mess up its me they complain to, so please behave."  
"Yes Master Shino." the bugs all said, understanding if they didn't behave they would soon hear it from their master.

As soon as they got there Kiba decided to play fetch with Akamaru, Kurenai decided to write the day's events down in a Jonin log book, Hinata was writing in her diary, and Shino decided to take a bath in the hot springs.  
He said he wanted to get the nasty lake water out of his hair. He was wearing his favorite swimming shorts that had the prints of praying mantises and the word 'Water Bug' on it. He had always made it a habit to wear swim shorts when ever he was out of the village with his friends, so Hinata wouldn't accidentally run in on him bathing and would see something she shouldn't have.  
He took off his headband and released all of his chakra insects from his body. He then got into the hot water, and walked further until the water was chest deep. He sank lower into the water and sighed, causing a few bubble to appear on the surface of the water. Shino glance at his insects, who were watching him bath.  
"Can't a person bath in private anymore?" he asked annoyed, at the fact that his insects had nothing better to do than to watch him bath.  
"…..No." they all said at once, happy that they have annoyed their master with their constant staring.  
Shino gave another sigh before he submerged himself underwater. Minutes latter he resurface, to find his bugs once again singing a silly song they liked.

Rock the Boat, Rock the Boat, baby.  
Rock the Boat, Don't tip the boat over.

Shino shook his head before he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair. Sometimes he wishes that his bugs won't choose such annoyingly addictive songs that would get stuck in one's head.  
He then spotted Sha and a few other bugs standing on a floating piece of wood.  
He glanced at the small group of bugs on the floating piece of wood.  
"What is it guys, is a enemy ninja coming." he asked curiously, seeing the look on their faces.  
"Master, I have a notion to…Rock the Boat. Sha began singing along with his insect brethren, as they began dancing on the piece of wood.  
"Rock the Boat, Rock the Boat, Baby.  
Rock the Boat, don't tip the boat over."

Shino slapped his forehead, shacking his head sadly.  
"I'm surround by idiots." he muttered sadly, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. After he did so, he heard a sudden noise and jumped slightly.  
"Um …. Shino you forgot your towel." Hinata light voice uttered slightly, as she walked over torward the silent bug ninja.  
Shino could feel the heat raise in his cheeks as Hinata's eyes glanced at his exposed chest. Hinata held up the towel that she had brought for Shino while her eyes scanned his chest with flushed cheeks. Though he remained very secretive and didn't seem to show much, Hinata had to admit she was a bit attracted to the bug ninja even more than she was now. He had a slightly normal sized body, muscular but not too muscular and slim with a few tiny strains of chest hairs here and there. Hinata couldn't help it but to stare, she was beginning to feel like a moth drawn to bright lights, somewhat dazzled by the sight that she didn't realized that her legs were working on their own now and was walking closer torward the bug ninja.  
Her subconscious was screaming at her 'Glomp him already, will ya a sexy body like that ain't gonna glomp itself ya know.'  
Hinata shook her head furiously to get that naughty thought out of her head and continued to advance toward him.  
Shino on the other hand was feeling very uneasy that his friend and loved one was coming closer and looked as if she was in a trance. He didn't know why she was acting like this but it wasn't her normal behavior and he felt very nervous about this strange behavior.  
"Ummm, Hinata what are you doing?" he uttered faintly, uneasily backing away from the young girl.  
When Hinata was close enough to the bug ninja she subconsciously reached out her hand to him but suddenly stopped. She was blushing a bright red and didn't realize what she was even doing. Without thinking she leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him on the lips. Despite his feelings for her, Shino refuse to take advantage of his best friend like that and had never wanted to steal Hinata's first kiss like that. He found that he couldn't move, so he was cornered in a difficult situation. His bugs however was enjoying this moment and was waiting for their master to make his move.  
"What are you waiting for Master, kiss her already." Jink said, eagerly hoping Shino would make a move before he missed such a rare opportunity to kiss the girl who had stolen his heart. Shino felt himself lean forward about to kiss her, but was mentally fighting himself to prevent it.  
All of Shino's insects were cheering and yelling for him to make a move. Before he had a chance to back away, Hinata began to snap back to her senses. Realizing that her face was inches from his, Hinata began to give a slight cry before subconsciously shoving him back into the water.  
He fell backwards into the water, both shocked and puzzled at what had just happened.  
Hinata realizing that she had just pushed her best friend, she began to run torward him to see if he was okay.  
"Oh my gosh, Shino, are you okay?" she cried, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing."  
Shino just gave her a reassuring smile before getting back up.  
"Its okay Hinata, I'm fine." he told her gently, "I know that you didn't mean to, I will admit Hinata whoever told you was weak was lying because you seem to have strength that rivals Sakura's or Kiba's you just do know it yet."  
Hinata smiled at Shino and held her hand out to help him up. He took it gratefully and messed with her hair fondly. Hinata giggled, he always did know how to make her smile. She handed Shino the towel, still embarrassed that she had hurt her best friend without knowing it.  
"I'm still sorry for pushing you Shino, I don't know what possessed me into doing such a terrible thing to you, can you ever forgive me."  
"A apology is not needed Hinata, I already know it was an accident and you did not mean to do it, but if it makes you feel any better than I forgive you." Shino said lightly, "Besides it was probably a sudden reflex, uncontrollable and unpredictable, believe me when I tell you this I get those moments from time to time as well so don't fell bad about it, okay."  
Hinata smiled even more, "Like the times when Kiba would try to wake you up at 3:00 in the morning and you would throw a slipper at him?"  
"Yeah I guess, but Kiba should really consider letting sleeping people who are not a morning person be."  
"I went out here to bring your towel to you since you left it back at the cabin and I didn't want you to catch a cold with a wet head." Hinata said, admitting the true reason why she came out to seek him as they both walked back to the cabin together.  
Shino gave a small smile, "That was very considerate of you Hinata, Thank you.", he said, drying off his hair as they walked.

When they got back to the cabin and found that both Kiba and Akamaru were fast asleep and Kurenai was busy talking to Asuma on the phone. Both Hinata and Shino said goodnight to each other before getting ready for bed. Shino got up on his bunk and sighed as his bugs who were back in his body were actually sleeping and had not said anything all night. He couldn't believe those bugs of his, they at times act so childish that it was pathetically funny. He gave a slight yawn, he had to admit he liked having a goofy swarm of chakra bugs at times they can be very amusing from time to time. He closed his eyes as another thought occurred in his mind. This was the way things were in his daily life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

Hope you all get a big kick out of this fanfic and please review, All reviews will help keep the rabid monkey that lives in my friends closet at bay. (crazy phrase isn't it?).


End file.
